Matsumoto's Lullaby
by Elf Hime of the Twilight
Summary: Hitsugaya can’t sleep, and Matsumoto wants to know why. A HitsuXMatsu friendship :P. Please read and review.


Matsumoto's Lullaby

**Matsumoto's Lullaby**

Summary: Hitsugaya can't sleep, and Matsumoto wants to know why. A HitsuX Matsu friendship :P Please read and review.

Author's Note: I wrote this when I was hyper and had waaaaaaaaaaayyyyyyy to much sugar so please be nice on reviews :P. So for disclaimers I hired Hitsugaya!

Matsumoto: Wait, what did you hire him with…?

Twilight: Watermelon…

Matsumoto: Ah… I see…

Hitsugaya: (munches on watermelon)… Whatever… (sigh) Fortunately, Bleach is not owned by Twilight, it is owned by Tite Kubo… Can I go now?

Twilight: Eh! Shirou- chan, why do you have to be so mean? T-T

Hitsugaya: That's Hitsugaya- taichou to you!

Masumoto: (sigh) Please enjoy the story… (Twilight and Hitsugaya argue in background)

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Matsumoto passed by her taichou's room, yet again, with a sad expression on her face.

She had done this many times over the past few days, restlessly walking by his room every few minutes, then plopping down onto the futon that was her makeshift bed, and finally doing the same all over again.

On her 42nd round of doing this she took a look at the clock. It was 1:00 in the morning. She sighed.

Eventually Matsumoto went into her taichou's kitchen, making herself some tea in an attempt to calm herself.

She would've drowned herself and her problems in sake, but it was all back at her place, where they were doing renovations. And unfortunately for her, the small taichou didn't carry any.

It's not like she wanted to be with her sake more than she wanted to be with her cute, adorable, little taichou though. In fact, it took much persuading and begging (and a few other things that are unsuitable for young children's ears), to convince Hitsugaya to let her stay with him for just a few days.

Matsumoto sighed and walked back to her taichou's room, with a half empty cup of tea.

She quietly slid the door open, and peeked inside, but what she saw only deepened her frown. Usually she was a very happy- go- lucky type of person, but she had noticed that something was bothering her captain and that in turn had troubled her to no end. She loved Hitsugaya more than anything in the world (yes, even more than sake) and to see him suffer tore her apart.

Matsumoto watched her captain toss and turn restlessly, trying and failing to get even the tiniest amount of sleep.

She knew something was on his mind. Hitsugaya didn't even notice her until she put down her cup on the table beside his bed.

Hitsugaya had also been acting strange the past few days. He seemed to be very distant, and was more quiet and reclusive. He didn't even yell at Matsumoto for coming into the office late and drunk (again), and spent most of his time staring out the window, lost in thought.

And the nights were even worse. Hitsugaya would spend hours on hand tossing and turning, sighing and failing to get any sleep. And even when he did he would wake up screaming late into the night. And Matsumoto couldn't do anything, even after the countless amount of times that he had helped her, whether it was finishing her paperwork or helping her fight some Hollows. _I'm so…selfish… _Matsumoto thought.

She felt helpless and useless, unable to do anything to help her taichou at all. But not anymore. She was tired of just watching her taichou suffer. She was determined to help him, even in the tiniest bit, in anyway possible.

"Matsumoto?" Hitsugaya said as he sat up.

Matsumoto ignored him a picked him up, one arm under his knees and one on his back. She sat down on a chair and started combing through his soft hair with her fingers.

Hitsugaya struggled a bit, but eventually gave up. Silence consumed them for a few minutes and then Hitsugaya sighed. "Matsumoto what are you doing?" he asked.

Matsumoto chose to ignore this as well and instead got right to what she wanted to say. "Taichou, you've been acting…strange lately. Everyone's noticed that you're not yourself and they're all worried about you. _I'm_ worried about you. Please tell me what's wrong" she pleaded, hugging him close and pressing her cheek to Hitsugaya's forehead.

He had a slight fever but that could be taken care of in the morning.

Hitsugaya was quiet for a moment, and then he sighed and shook his head. "It's personal…" he said. "I don't want to get you involved."

Matsumoto mentally growled. _If that Hinamori girl had anything to do with this I swear she's gonna have a very angry fukku taichou on her case…_ she thought.

Silence consumed them for a minute as Matsumoto rubbed her captain's back.

"It's OK to put some of the burden on other people. You don't have to feel like you're carrying the weight of the world on your shoulders," she said. "You have friends who want to help you and are gladly willing to listen to your problems. You don't have to keep everything bottled up inside. So whenever you're ready to talk I'll listen".

She wasn't going to beg him to tell her what was wrong. She knew that she was already pushing her luck.

"Nankurunaisa. It'll all work out" Matsumoto said cheerfully and smiled.

She felt her taichou's tense muscles loosen, so she guessed what she had said calmed him. That was all she was asking for. _Maybe now he can finally get some sleep…_ Matsumoto thought and began to sing a lullaby quietly.

Although Hitsugaya insisted that he was a mature adult, he had part of the mentality of a child, so lullabies worked like a charm on him.

"Ai ga areba heiwa da to  
Dareka ga kuchi ni shiteita  
Unazuku hito mo ireba, utagau hito mo iru

Kurushimi ga aru kara koso  
Anata wo dakishimeru toki  
Sono ude no yasashi sa wo  
Heiwa to kanjiru no deshou

Aru toki kara mukuchi ni nari kokoro wo shimekiri  
Kono koi ga hikisakare sou ni natta

Kasaneta kono te wo  
Kondo wa hanasa nai  
Shinjiru chikara ga  
Ai wo jiyuu ni suru

Yuujou ni sukuwaretari,  
Mirai wo souzou shitari  
Shiawase wa mieru keredo  
Jibun wo miru koto wa nai

Yakusoku to iu watashi-tachi no konpasu dakedewa  
Kono koi wa hougaku wo miushinau no

Kiseki wo matsu yori  
Kono te wo tsunagitai  
Shinjiru chikara ga  
Watashi wo jiyuu ni suru

Kono koi wo osorezu ni  
You don't have to fear this love, this love

Kasaneta kono te wo  
Kondo wa hanasa nai  
Shinjiru chikara ga  
Ai wo jiyuu ni suru

Kiseki wo matsu yori  
Kono te wo tsunagitai  
Shinjiru chikara ga  
Watashi wo jiyuu ni suru"

By the time Matsumoto was finished singing Hitsugaya was already fast asleep.

Matsumoto smiled again, and feeling content put Hitsugaya back in his bed and tucked him in, like she used to do.

She quietly tiptoed outside and closed the door silently, after taking one last peek at her taichou.

_Mission complete…_ Matsumoto thought as she went to bed with a small, contented smile on her face.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Well I hoped you enjoyed it. The song I used is called This Love by Angela Aki. It's a really pretty song so you should check it out. Here's the translation to the song:

I heard someone say  
"If there is love, there's peace"  
and one may agree with that, or not

Whenever I was in pain  
you'd hold me closely  
And it was in the warmth of those  
arms that I felt peace

But then I stopped talking to you and closed  
off my heart, this love was torn apart

This time I don't  
let go of my heart  
Because the power of belief  
will set love free

When you helped me as a friend  
I imagined our future together  
And though I saw happiness in store for us  
I didn't see my own issues

Although we said our promises would be our compass  
we lost sight of the direction this love was going in

Instead of waiting for a miracle  
I want you to hold onto my hand  
Because the power of belief  
will set me free

You don't have to fear this love  
You don't have to fear this love, this love

This time I don't  
let go off my heart  
Because the power of belief  
will set love free

Instead of waiting for a miracle  
I want you to hold onto my hand  
Because the power of belief  
will set me free

Thanks for reading!


End file.
